


Reuniting

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Switch Glatt, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hybrid Glatt, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sub Switch Quackity, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, hybrid quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: idk i wrote smut cus glatt and quackity talked and i miss the husbands 🧎
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Quackity/Glatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i wrote this half asleep its so bad

“God I missed you.” Quackity laughs, hands resting against the stubbled cheeks of his deceased husband. He had recently returned to the broken lands of the fallen country. His skin went tints of faded gray, the only saturation to his frame being his blood red tie, that twinned with the colour of his horns. He chuckles as he gently rests his arms against the shoulders of his shorter husband. He’s glad he still has contact as a ghost. This hadn’t happened with Ghostbur, for some reason he couldn’t touch people at first. He had only had contact with the other ghost, which bothered him.

“I’m gonna kiss you so fucking hard tonight,” Glatt laughs a little as Quackity returns nearly the same exact sentence, as they go back and forth with their odd aggression of affection. They go back and forth for a good five minutes, the two arguing in what seemed to be love. This had happened before, they had done this so much when the ghost had been alive. Just sometimes it hadn’t been as friendly as it was now. They banter as Sam decides he’ll leave them alone, hurrying off before anything else can happen.

  
  


Hours pass and Quackity is back at home, laying in bed. He’s nearly asleep, cuddled into his covers as he tries to get some rest. Ever since Schlatt’s he never slept well without him. He sighed as he closed his eyes. Then something cold brushes his sides, startling him back into a wake state. No windows were open, no way there was a draft. His eyes focus as he realizes Glatt is sitting next to him, jumping quite badly as he scrambles to make sure he doesn’t fall off the side of his bed. “Shit you’re scary…” Glatt chuckles. “I’m a ghost, of course I’m scary dumbass.”

Quackity just laughed and rolled his eyes, before his cheeks flush a soft red. Glatt had wrapped his arms around the males waist, and had ran something up his leg. It felt rather sticky and slimy, and cold just like the ghost that sit behind him. “G-Glatt-? The hell was that??” He smirks, cold lips trailing kisses down Quackity’s neck as he whimpers. “A tentacle.” He then responds. Quackity’s mouth goes slightly agape with shock. “A fucking WHAT??”

Glatt just smirks, the thin tentacle slipping up his leg. Quackity whimpers as tentacles snake around his waist, holding him in place. Cold lips dance down his neck to his bare chest, the tentacles just as chilling. The slimy tentacles curl around his arms, holding them up like restricting binds to avoid their movement. Glatt presses a cold hand to the left wing of the sub, fingers digging into the feathers and messing them up.

Quackity gasps as his wings fluff up, the pain shocking like electro bolts through his body. It was painful, and felt like icicles piercing his sensitive wings. But the pain seemed so oddly erotic to him. He watches as he’s hoisted up, forced forward on all fours. His hips are tilted up, perfect view for the dom ghost as he pokes a cold and unprepped finger to his hole. He teases him by pushing against the muscle, threatening to penetrate him as Quackity’s cock twitches to life.

His dick was aching to be touched within moments, with Glatt poking at his hole and the chilly tentacles hugging his small body. Glatt then smirks as he presses a tentacle against his hole, the slick slime making it easy to slip into him. He penetrates him with two tentacles at once, Quackity letting out a squeal of pleasure. He gasped as the tentacles immediately start thrusting, paying no mind to if he needed to adjust or not. “Oh f- fuck please it hurts don’t stop p- please,,” He whines out as Glatt sits in front of him.

Glatt grips a fistful of his hair, smirking at the pretty sight as he yanked Quackity’s head up. Tears rolling down his cheeks, mouth agape and drool down his chin from how the tentacles pounded him. He was unprepped and unready, and it was so painful. It felt like shockwaves of pleasure and suffering with every prod at his prostate. A third tentacle enters, strangling a scream out of him as his mouth is quickly filled with another big tentacle. 

He whines and lets his jaw hang lose in an attempt to relieve some pain. Glatt is so hard at just the sight, slipping his cock out of his pants. He begins to stroke himself, jacking off at the sight of Quackity getting his guts rearranged. He moaned Glatt’s name as best as he could, crying for him as he got close to cumming. He realized that he was reaching climax, pulling all contact from him as the tentacles disappear and he drops onto the soft bedding.

“Glatt!” He sobs, whining as tears rolled. He was so close, he was so close to his release to have it torn away from him. “Shush puppy, ill let you cum soon.” He sits back up, the bed dipping as he got behind Quackity. “You’re well prepped now.” Fuck, that was only prep? Good god he was in for some hell then. Quackity whimpered as Glatt grabbed his hips, forcing him down on his cock. He choked a tiny sob, gasping and moaning at the feeling. 

Glatt huffed and hugged his arms around his waist, roughly fucking into him. “You feel so good…  _ fuck _ ..” He grunts as he shoves himself all the way in. Sounds of skin slapping, the bed squeaking and the pairs noises were the only things filling the room, it felt hot from so much movement. “L-Let me cum… pleaaase…” Quackity sobs as Glatt shakes his head. He keeps the sub from reaching climax as he buries himself in, pressing against his prostate as he came.

“Good boy...Taking my cock like such a good boy.” He smirks. He then flips Quackity over, looking at the trembling boy. “You can cum now,” He sits back, pulling the other onto his lap. “But you have to work for it. Make yourself cum for me.” Quackity gasped and whined, starting to grind against Glatt’s thigh. He knew it wouldn’t be enough, but damnit he could try. He huffs, eyes swelled with tears as he desperately tried to get himself off.

Glatt was no help as he just watched the miserable boy. Quackity looks him in the eyes, hungry with lingering lust. He doesn’t stop grinding as he speaks, panting as he manages to choke out words to talk to the dom. “L-Let me fuck you. P-Please. T-This isn’t enough I w-wanna fuck you I need to c-cum..” He whines out, droning on before the ghost shushes him. “Fine, but we’re done after this.” Quackity nods eagerly.

Glatt slips his pants and boxers off all the way, pushing Quackity off as he stopped grinding. He huffed and bent over, all fours as he looked back at Quackity. He tends to get pouty when he has to bottom, he had always been like that. He licks his lips, eagerly grabbing the ram’s hips. He thrusts into him with a whoreish moan, the tightness and warmth felt so good. Glatt gasps, his tail wagging as he hides his face in the bedding. Quackity forces his head up, wanting to hear the noises. He rarely got to fuck Schlatt when they had intimate moments those months ago, he won’t waste it with his ghost now.

He huffs and begins moving, groaning at the feeling. The bottoming male gasped and squirmed, this was still odd to him. Again, he wasn’t one for bottoming much. Quackity quickly thrusted in and out of him, whining as he got all the friction he needed. He was so close, but still felt like he was missing something. His small tail seemed to wag in sync with Glatt’s. 

The ghost gasped and moaned, before the topping male’s name slipped from him. “A-Alex!” The way he moaned his real name sent him over the edge, spilling his cum inside the ghost as Glatt was soon to cum after. Quackity pulled out, trembling as he dropped down beside Glatt. He hugged the male close as he smiled, kissing his head with a tiny chuckle.

“You’re welcome. Sleep now, flatty patty.”

“Hph, don’t call me that..”


End file.
